


the moon's destiny

by dadbyul



Category: CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Warriors - Erin Hunter, fromis_9 (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Prophecy, Warriors AU, theyre all gay theyre all fucking gay yes theyre cats your point is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: After their territory is destroyed by a wildfire, MoonClan is left without a leader and a deputy. The entire clan is almost in shambles until one cat receives a message from StarClan, one that will change the clans forever.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been loosely planning this au for a bit, and so i'm posting the prologue to get the ball rolling. Keep in mind that i might update this kinda sparsely as i also wanna (eventually) finish baby you're no good. Also, this fic will require some prior knowledge of the Warriors series to fully understand, but the clan names will be different and some of the warrior code will be changed. This is a pretty self-indulgent fic that i'm just writing bc I used to read Warriors a lot as a kid and I figured "why not?"  
> The characters will be going by Warriors-appropriate names during the story, so I will put who the character is in brackets (if they are not an OC) when they are first introduced so as to avoid confusion. Without further ado, let's get to it!

All that Dovetail could see was red.

The smoke was blurring her vision, the white she-cat’s watering eyes scanning for any sign of movement. The crackle of thousand-moon-old trees echoed in her ears, the deep thud vibrating through her entire body, the trees that had guarded MoonClan’s territory since the dawn of the clans themselves. Now, they were sent to ashes. 

“Dovetail!”

Dovetail [Haseul] turned sharply to her left, seeing a familiar, cinnamon-furred cat rush to her side. “Owleye, oh thank Starclan…”

“Are there any more survivors?” Owleye [Kim Lip]  asked, shouting over the rushing flames.

“I can’t find any...I can barely see past my own paws…where is Snakestar? Thrushwing?”

The two cats stopped quickly as a tree fell into their path, engulfed in flame.

“I-I’ll go find them! You go back with the others!” Dovetail said, turning back around.

Leaping over fallen branches, Dovetail coughed, desperately trying to keep up a sprint with the smoke filling her lungs. She called out for MoonClan’s leader and deputy over the flames, still holding out anguished hope that she would find them. She had to.

“Dovetail…”

Dovetail’s dark brown ears perked at the faint cry of her own name, knowing the voice like the back of her paw. In the flames, she could barely make out the shape of a short-furred, gray tabby. She leapt to her leader’s aid, the older she-cat struggling to stand. Her face was darkened with ash and her back legs were limp.

Dovetail nudged her leader to her feet, but to no avail, as the older cat fell to the ground again. “Snakestar! It’s alright, I’ll take you to Goldenleg and—”

Snakestar’s voice was like gravel. “I’m not going.”

Dovetail’s heart stopped. “What do you mean, you’re not going?”

“Dovetail, this is my last life...I won’t even make it to the clearing.” She chuckled softly, her eyelids slightly falling.

“I-It’ll be alright...Thrushwing will be a good leader, won’t she?”

“Thrushwing has already gone to Starclan...there was an old oak tree…” Snakestar flinched in pain. Dovetail could see the pink flesh of her legs exposed, the fur singed completely off. 

“Snakestar, don’t move...you’ll make it worse,” Dovetail urged, inside wishing that she could.

“Oh, hush. It’s not like I’ve got much more to lose, right?”

Dovetail’s eyes welled with tears. Even in her last moments, Snakestar never could resist cracking a joke.

“Dovetail, go. Take care of th-them while I’m gone.”

As Snakestar’s head fell to the ground, the white she-cat placed a paw on her shoulder.

“Snakestar, wait, what do you…?”

The old leader’s breath had already stopped before she could finish. Dovetail felt like breaking down, but she didn’t let more than one tear pass down her cheek before she heard another, tiny voice.

_ “Mama! Mama!” _

Dovetail furrowed her brow, trying to follow the sound. Soon, in the ashes, she found the source.

A kit was crouched behind a burnt log, golden fur with a white belly, her eyes wide with fear.

“Where’s my mama?”

Dovetail glanced over at the rapidly approaching flames, then back to the kit. “Your mama’s okay. Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine.”

She picked the kit up by the scruff of her neck, running in the direction she remembered Owleye heading. As she rushed through the smoke, she saw less and less fire and more singed grass, barely making out the silhouettes of her surviving clanmates in the distance. A long-furred, pale reddish-brown tabby with a white underbelly [Vivi] broke through the smog, a wide smile on her lips. She dashed down the grassy hill to Dovetail, rubbing her face into the other she-cat’s neck.

“Dovetail! You’re okay! But...wait...where’s Snakestar?”

Dovetail gently placed the kit on the grass by her feet, her gaze sorrowful. “Fawnfur, I...I’ll explain when we find some shelter.”


	2. chapter 1

“Snakestar is dead…”

The remaining MoonClan cats, ten in all, counting kits, bowed their heads in sorrow, huddling together in a cave underneath a hill.

“And Thrushwing too...there’s nothing left of our old territory now,” said Berrysong [Chuu], an orange and white, shorthaired tabby with dark brown eyes.

Her mate, Appletail [Yves], a sleek, longhaired, chocolate brown cat, said,“What are we supposed to do now? We have no leader, no deputy, and no clan…”

“Yes, we do.”

Goldenleg [Jinsoul], cleaning her pale yellow fur, spoke up. “As long as we’re together, we’ll be alright. We have to stay optimistic.”

Appletail scoffed. “As if you can talk. You didn’t lose your kits, you don’t _have_ any.”

Berrysong placed a paw on top of Appletail’s. “Appletail...please. We still have Wolfkit [Olivia Hye].”

The she-cat ignored her, baring her teeth at Goldenleg. “You didn’t lose your _apprentice!_ ”

“Her apprentice, who is our other _daughter._ ”

“Berrysong, Nightshade is dead! Alderkit and Mudkit are both dead! They’re all dead, and I couldn’t help them. Can’t I mourn them?”

Appletail unsheathed her claws and glared at Goldenleg. “I may be still nursing, but I was a warrior once, and I won’t let anyone disrespect my kin, especially not you.”

“That’s enough!” Dovetail shouted, standing between the cats. “Our clan might be in shambles, but please...we need to stay calm. We can’t be fighting among ourselves. We need to find territory up further north, away from the fire.”

“But that will be awfully close to EarthClan, won’t it?” Fawnfur mentioned.

“There is a valley to the northeast,” Owleye said, “I found it while I was on border patrol. There aren’t many of us left so...it’ll do for now. And it’s not encroaching on any territory.”

“And for a leader?” Appletail asked.

“That’s for StarClan to decide,” Goldenleg said, her voice tranquil, “Dovetail, you were with Snakestar...when she went to StarClan. Did she say anything to you.”

“She told me...something about taking care of them.”

“Well, that’s it, isn’t it? StarClan has chosen you?”

Dovetail chuckled. “But it can’t be me. I haven’t done anything particularly brave or special.”

Goldenleg blinked. “I don’t know. I have a feeling but...again, StarClan have the last word. Not me.”

“We should rest for the night. I’ll keep watch,” Owleye declared.

The rest of the clan nodded, retreating deeper into the cave. Dovetail hesitated, turning to Owleye. “Are you sure you’ll be alright by yourself?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dovetail slowly nodded, following the rest of the cats. She found Fawnfur resting, Frogkit [Yeojin] and Sunkit [Choerry] at her belly, falling asleep. Dovetail laid down beside her, watching them.

“They don’t seem very affected at all.”

Fawnfur smiled. “They’re strong kits. They didn’t even want to sleep.”

“Are you alright?”

She leaned in and lapped at Dovetail’s cheek. “I am, now that you’re here.”

Dovetail smiled, but Fawnfur could see something behind it.

“You’re thinking about what Snakestar said, aren’t you?”

“I just...I can’t be leader. It has to be Owleye.”

Fawnfur cocked her head. “Why Owleye?”

“Why wouldn’t it? She was one of Thrushwing’s apprentices. She’s fought bravely for the clans, she’s an excellent hunter, and look, she’s already found us territory and is guarding us while we’re here.”

“You’re a brave warrior too, Dovetail. You have everything Owleye has to offer, and more.”

The white she-cat chuckled. “You’re just saying that because you’re my mate.”

“It’s true. You stopped Appletail from nearly ripping Goldenleg open.”

“Appletail wouldn’t have actually attacked her. Goldenleg’s a medicine cat. She knows better.”

Fawnfur touched her nose to Dovetail’s. “You don’t understand. You were able to talk sensibly to them, to all of us. Owleye is a great warrior, but she’s quite a few moons younger than you, and it shows. She needs more time before she’s able to handle a whole clan, and we don’t have that kind of time.”

Dovetail stayed silent.

“I think Snakestar knew what she was doing. You should listen to her. Goodnight, Dovetail.”

“Goodnight, Fawnfur.”

* * *

 

That night, Dovetail dreamed she was in StarClan, a million bright, sparkling lights beneath her paws, like she was standing on Silverpelt itself.

“Why hello there.”

Dovetail lifted her head and she saw Snakestar before her, but her pelt was translucent and shimmering.

“Snakestar...I need to ask you something.”

“You’re asking if I intended you to be the leader of MoonClan, right?”

Dovetail hesitantly nodded.

Snakestar stared on smugly. “Well, isn’t it obvious?”

Dovetail growled. “Well...no. No, it isn’t. I wouldn’t be asking you if I knew.”

The StarClan cat laughed heartily. “Oh, Dovetail...you know. In here.”

She pressed a paw against Dovetail’s chest, then turned around.

“What...but you didn’t tell me anything! Snakestar!”

“Dovetail…” Snakestar said calmly, not turning around. “There are many things that I learned from my nine lives. But there are two that are the most important. One is to not talk back to a StarClan cat. I’m dead, haven’t I been through enough?”

Dovetail sighed.

“The other...is always listen to your mate. She sees the things in you that you don’t see.”

Dovetail’s eyes widened, and before she could say anything in return, she awoke, her breathing shallow.

Fawnfur was still beside her, the kits nursing. “Dovetail, are you alright?”

“I have to talk to Goldenleg.”

Dovetail rose to her feet, but before she left, she turned back around and licked Fawnfur’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now we are establishing more of the MoonClan cats, and some fleshing out of Viseul's (or Dovetail/Fawnfur, in this case) relationship, and some StarClan!Snakestar~  
> Next chapter I'll introduce some cats from other clans, and much more ;)


End file.
